Skylines And Turnstiles
by katen1993
Summary: *I suck at writing summaries* Based on the September 11, 2001 events and the films United 93 and 9/11. Title came from MCR's song, Skylines and Turnstiles. Happy New Year everyone. Please do read and please do review.*ONE-SHOT*


**Author's Note:****(December 29, 2008)**** *currently watching VKG 13 raw...* Gosh... Can't believe it's gonna be over!!:(**

**Hino-sensei, make an OVA, PLEASE!^_^**

**Anyway, this fic is inspired by the movies "United 93" and "9/11", which were also inspired by the September 11, 2001 incident.**

**Hope you will enjoy this one...^_^**

***made this at 1:08 AM today...^_^  
**

**DISCLAIMER: The films are owned by their respective companies/directors and VK is owned by Hino Matsuri.**

***Every vampire character here will all be humans... for realistic effects, of course...^_^... Oh, and Rido's a good guy here... ^_^ (Since I'm having tea time with him in my dreams... ^_^)  
**

***credits to Sagakure-chan for the Kaname mascot she made...^_^... Oh! And also for the the cursors... ^_^... And for being so awesome... ^_^**

**PAIRINGS: *I just wanna post for a heads up...^_^**

**Ichijou X O.C. ; Aidou X Yori ; Zero X Yuuki ; Rido X Shizuka (Odd, right? I mean, they're enemies but they're engaged... ^_^) ; Shiki X Rima ; Akatsuki X Ruka**

***Note: Kaname and Ichiru are still single... ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Skylines And Turnstiles**

**_September 11_**_**, 2001**_

_**6:30 AM  
**_

_Another day, another work. Another morning, another fight._

That was what Zero thought as he fixed his tie in front of the bathroom mirror. Satisfied, he stepped out of the bathroom and into his and his wife's bedroom. He grabbed his suitcase and coat from the bed and headed downstairs.

"Yuuki, I'm off to work!" he called out to his wife.

"I might come home late tonight." he added as he grabbed his keys.

"Because what? You'll be off screwing another woman?"Yuuki said as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Not that again..." Zero muttered as he faced his wife.

"What? You're afraid to bring the subject up?" said Yuuki.

"Yuuki, we've already argued about this... I don't have another woman." Zero said, looking at her.

"I have heard that one too many times before, Zero." Yuuki said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Because it's the truth!" Zero almost shouted.

"Well, if it's the truth, then how can you explain the pictures? The emails? The phone calls? Excuse me, mister, you can't fool me!" Yuuki said as she approached Zero.

"They are clients, Yuuki. CLIENTS..." Zero said, emphasizing the word 'clients'.

"Yeah right, they're clients." Yuuki said with sarcasm tainting her tone.

"Believe what you want to believe, Yuuki... But I'm going to be late for work... See you later tonight... Love you..."Zero said as he reached for the door.

"We're not yet done talking about this." Yuuki said and went back to the kitchen as she heard the front door close.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

"Hhhhiiiiiii RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA!!!!" Shiki said happily on his mobile phone.

-giggle from the other end-

"Hi, Shiki." Rima said on her phone.

"How was your trip with Ruka?" Shiki asked as he nudged Akatsuki who is beside him.

"We had a great time, thanks for asking." Rima said on the other end.

"So... What time are you girls gonna arrive here at Pennsylvania? And what's your plane so we can pick you up?" Shiki asked, sitting on the park bench.

"Uhm... Estimated time arrival is... 9:45 AM today. And... umm... Our plane is... United 93." Rima said.

"Good... Akatsuki and I are already here." Shiki said, grinning.

"Eager much?" Rima said.

"Of course..." Shiki said, glancing at Akatsuki.

"Is Ruka there?" Shiki asked, earning a slap on the shoulder from Akatsuki.

"Yup. Here." Rima said as she handed her phone to Ruka.

"Hello?" Ruka's voice came.

"Hey, Ruka... Akatsuki wants to talk to you." Shiki laughed at Akatsuki's blushing cheeks.

"Am not." Akatsuki said and took the phone from Shiki who laughed some more.

"Uhm... Hey Ruka..." he said sheepishly.

"Hey, Akatsuki... How are you?" Ruka said

"I-I'm fine... You?" Akatsuki said, glaring at Shiki.

"Fine... Just missing the floor." Ruka giggled.

"Are-Are you already on board the plane?" he asked, turning red.

"Yup... We've already took off an hour ago." Ruka said.

"I see..." Akatsuki said.

"Is there something wrong?"Ruka asked

"Uhm... Nothing... I just... I miss you..." Akatsuki said, making Shiki "Aww..."

"I miss you too..." Ruka said.

"Well, I gotta go... So... We'll see you later, then?" Akatsuki said.

"I guess... Love you." Ruka said.

"Love you too." Akatsuki mummbled.

"Oh, give me that!" Shiki said as he snatched his phone from Akatsuki's grip.

"Hey, Ruka, can you pass the phone to Rima?" Shiki said, grinning at Akatsuki.

"Sure. Here." Ruka said and handed the phone to Rima.

"Uhm... I'll see you later?? Akatsuki and I still have to buy something." Shiki said.

"Okay... Later, then. bye. Love you." Rima said.

"Love you too... Later. Bye." Shiki said and hung his phone.

"C'mon, lover boy! Let's go!" Shiki said enthusiastically and dragged Akatsuki.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

The elevator door opened and Zero went in. When he was about to close the door, he heard a voice.

"Wait!..." _Kaname._

Zero waited for Kaname to step inside before he closed the elevator door. Not that he hated to see him, but today is not the right time... Well, whether he likes it or not, he will see him anyways since Kaname is his boss at the same time, his wife's older brother. _How ironic._

"Good morning." Kaname said, smiling lightly at Zero.

"Morning." Zero whispered.

"So... Did you and Yuuki had a fight?" Kaname asked, raising an eyebrow. _Great, he just have to bring this up..._

"... Yeah... Sort of..." Zero muttered.

"I wonder what's the cause?" Kaname said, directing the question to particularly no one.

"Uhm... Look, Kaname... I really don't want to talk about that... So... Can we please drop the subject?" Zero said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay... But if ever Yuuki came to my house, crying, I'm going to take her away from you, understand?" Kaname said with a bit of threat in his voice.

"... Okay..." Zero whispered just as the elevator door opened and they stepped out, walking together in silence.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm... hey..." Aidou said sheepishly to his girlfriend, as he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Hey, what?" Yori said to Aidou, crossing her arms.

"Uhm... Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night... And that I really didn't mean to ditch you like that... It's just that-"

"Forget it, Hanabusa..." Yori said, walking away from him.

"Yori, please... One more chance? Just say you'll never let me go..." Aidou said, grabbing Yori's hand.

"Hanabusa... I-I need my space..." Yori said, withdrawing her hand from Aidou and walking away from him before he can say anything more.

"Aidou, are the paper works done?" Kaname said as he set his suitcase on his table.

"Almost Kaname-sama..." Aidou said as he followed Kaname to his office.

"I see... I need them 3 this afternoon, okay?" Kaname said as he took off his coat and hung it at his office chair before sitting down.

"Yes, Kaname-sama..." Aidou mumbled.

"Problem on your love life?" Kaname asked out of the blue as he logged on to his computer.

"Sort of..." Aidou mumbled still.

"We seem to be getting a lot of those these days." Kaname said, glancing at Aidou.

"Uhm... Is there anything you would want, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked, not really knowing that he's asking it.

"Well... The paper works, since Ichijou is still on his leave... And some coffee would probably nice too." Kaname said, smiling ever so lightly at Aidou, who mumbled an "Okay..." before going out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm... hey..." Shizuka said to the other end of the line.

"Hey." Rido said to Shizuka, who is talking to him on his phone.

"So... Uhm... How was the business trip?" she asked, sitting at a chair outside a cafe.

"There's only one word to describe it : Boring." he said and chuckled.

"I miss you..." she said with a blend of wary on her voice.

"The feeling's the same." he said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked almost too instantly.

"Nothing... It's just... There's nothing better than stepping foot on New York again and hugging my beloved fiance into my long, loving arms... That's all." At this, Shizuka let out a chuckle and replied "Well, there's nothing more than wanting your plane to come back here so I can jump into that long and loving arms of yours."

"I really miss you..." Rido said.

"That's my line... Formulate your own." Shizuka joked before asking, "What's your plane again?"

"United 175... It's bound to arrive there 9 this morning." he said.

"I see..."she said.

"So... uhm... See you later??"he said "The stewardess is being... what's the word?... Fussy? I don't know... Whatever... I'll just see you later, okay?" he said.

"Okay... Later then." she said.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye." she replied.

"Love you..." he said.

"Love you too... And before you can make this anymore longer... Bye... And come back in one piece, okay?" she said.

"I will... Bye" And he hung up. Shizuka looked at the 7:02 morning sky with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning..." Ichijou said to the woman beside him.

"Good morning to you too, mister..." the woman said. Ichijou kissed Rosalind's forehead and resting his forehead on hers.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked.

"Yup." she replied and sat up. Ichijou wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to the bed.

"Let's just rest, okay? Let's not think about work and - Oh dear... I forgot to finish the paper works Kaname gave me..." Ichijou said, making Rosalind giggle.

"You just said not to talk about work and here you go, talking about paper works..." she said as she stretched her arms.

"Well, Aidou can handle them..." Ichijou said, standing up and going next to a crib.

"Good morning, Maria." Ichijou said to the infant, who is sleeping soundlessly.

"Ichijou, don;t wake Maria up." Rosalind said as she went next to Ichijou.

"I'm not waking her up." Ichijou said, wrapping an arm around Rosalind's waist. the moment Ichijou said that, the baby started crying.

"Yeah, right. You're not waking her up." Rosalind joked as she picked the crying infant and set her on her loving arms.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast, okay?" Ichijou said and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

X-X-X

"Ichijou, I'm going to take Maria for a walk, okay?" Rosalind called out.

"Okay!" Ichijou called back as he turned the television on. He battered the eggs as he listened idly to the news on T.V. Every now and then, he would glance up from what he is doing to watch the news... But after several moments, one particular news struck his ear.

"... plane crashed at the South Tower of the World Trade Center..." Ichijou cannot believe what he's hearing. He suddenly let go of whatever it is he's doing and one thought came to his mind. _Kaname._

Ichijou dashed upstairs and grabbed a shirt and a pants and changed to it as fast as he could. He ran downstairs and dashed out of the door, not bothering to take his car because he knew that there will be a heavy traffic.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Shizuka answered her phone with a smile on her face.

"Hey, sweetheart... I just called to tell you how much I love you..." Rido said, evident in his voice that he is crying.

"You've already told me that... Are you at the airport already?" Shizuka asked, ignoring the fact that he's crying, thinking that he's playing a prank on her once again.

"I might not be able to get back there alive... I really really love you." he said.

"What are you saying?" she asked, suddenly getting nervous. She remembered the news she heard earlier about a plane being hijacked.

"I just want you to know that I have truly loved you and that I always wanted to marry you... Take care of yourself okay? I love you..." Then she heard screams and things crashing down. Tears welled on her eyes as she fell to her knees. _An explosion and a dead line..._

Shizuka wailed, not caring that she's in the middle of the street. She wasn't bothered by any of those right now because all she feels is grief and remorse.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki heard the front door open and close and footsteps walking to the kitchen. She looked up from her food and saw Zero standing in front of her.

"Why are you home so early?" Yuuki asked, totally surprised to see her husband home 10 hours ahead of his time off his work. Zero hastily walked to where she sat, not bothering to reply to her question. He enveloped her in a tight hug and whispered to her, "You were and always will be the woman I have and forever will love." With that said, he locked his lips with her before hugging her again and dashing out of the house. Yuuki looked confused as she looked at where he came in from and where he also exited.

Yuuki stared up from her daze and looked at the television.

_"A plane crashed on the South tower of the World Trade Center..." _

Two people came to her mind when she heard that._ Zero and Kaname. _She immediately got up from her seat and ran out into the street. She didn't bother to take a car with her. She didn't bother to turn the television off. She didn't bother to think of her conversation with her brother 2 nights ago. She didn't bother to think about her arguments with Zero earlier this morning. All she cared about for the moment is the thought of them being alive. The thought of her older brother talking to her. The thought of Zero hugging her tightly... Just like he did a while ago.

_"But didn't Zero went to the house a few minutes ago?_" Yuuki thought as she ran. _"Onii-sama, please be safe..." _

She couldn't help but feel that it's not only his older brother in danger, but also Zero. She kept on contradicting her devils, saying that Zero went back home and that he should be safe. But somewhere inside her, she couldn't help but think that he wasn't really there... That it was just... something she could not decipher.

She pushed all thoughts into the back of her mind as she focused on running to the World Trade Center.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

Shiki's phone vibrated in his hand, making him look at his screen to see who the caller is. _Rima. _Shiki flipped his phone open, answering the call.

"Hyelloww..." he said, rolling the words in his tongue, making Akatsuki look at him.

"Shiki... I just called to tell you how much I love you..." Rima said, her tone indicating that she's crying.

"I really know that sweetheart, but what's wrong?" Shiki asked.

"Can you give the phone to Akatsuki?" _Ruka. _Shiki did what he was told without asking a question.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Akatsuki said, taking Shiki's expression as a hint that something bad is going on there.

"I just want you to know that I really love you from the bottom of my heart... And that I will continue to love you even though I will no longer be beside you." Ruka said, her voice hinting Akatsuki that she's crying.

"I love you too... But what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"N...nothing... I love you, okay?" Ruka said " Can you please hand the phone back to Shiki?" _Rima. _Akatsuki gave the phone to Shiki without a word.

"Rima, I really love you... But please, tell me what's wrong?" Shiki said.

"It's nothing... Really... I just thought I'd say it before everything is too late... I really love you, Shiki... Bye." _Dead line._

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

Zero stood there. The news that a plane will crash at the tower bewildering him. Before he could do anything, he saw from outside the window in front of him, a plane, 10,000 bigger than him. He stared at it, and figured out that cannot move from shock. He continued to stare at it as it drew nearer every millisecond, the shadow of death casting above him.

_"Guess I'm going to die..." _he thought as he closed his eyes as he anticipated pain. But the pain he felt was different. He felt somebody pushing him into an open space. He opened his eyes. _Kaname. _

"Just so you know, I approve of you as my brother-in-law..." Kaname said as both of them fell out of the building.

_"Before I die, I want to talk to my wife..." _Zero thought as he felt the wonders of falling down from a very high building and the pains of the shattered pieces of glass as they struck him. He closed his eyes, praying that when he opens them once again, he would see his house and inside, his wife.

And when he did open them, he saw his house and he no longer felt pain. He looked in awe and remembered what he had to do. He dashed inside the house and into the kitchen and there, he saw his beloved Yuuki.

She had asked him a question but he ignored. He ran to her and wrapped his strong, protective, and loving arms around her. He tells him that she's his one and only. He kisses her and he runs back out of the house, only to figure out that once he opens the door, darkness and pain will surround him. But he felt them no more. All he felt was he is being lifted and everything was too bright for him to open his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

Aidou ran with Yori's hand tightly on his. The inevitable happened. A plane crashed at the South tower of the World Trade Center. The tower in which they, Aidou and Yori, are working, along with Zero and Kaname. Luckily, they were 10 floors below, taking care of some paper works together. Then when they heard that a plane is going to crash, he immediately left his work behind and grabbed Yori's hand.

And now, together they ran. They ran away from the vicious hands of fate.

But, as always, fate is inevitable.

The building collapsed. Luckily, they were already on the ground floor... But they weren't able to get out.

As they were falling down, Aidou hugged Yori tight, telling her that he loves her and that she is the only one who made him feel happy and complete. Yori tells the same and, together, they fell into the pit of darkness.

X-X-X

When Yori opened her eyes, she thought that she was already dead. But feeling the pain on her arm, she felt that she's still living the painful fate. And then, she felt movement beside her. She looks and sees Aidou. She tried to move but couldn't because of the pain that spread across her.

"Hanabusa..." she whispered. Aidou turned to where the voice came from and he saw Yori.

"Just wait a moment Yori... I'm going there..." he said weakly. Yori wanted to tell him to stay where he is but he is already moving towards her.

"I'm right here, Yori." Aidou said as he smoothed Yori's hair.

"Hanabusa, I'm scared..." Yori cried.

"Don't worry... I'll be right here..." he said. After a few moments of silence and random conversation, they heard something stirring from above them. Suddenly, Aidou towered himself on top of Yori's lying figure.

"I'll always be here for you, Yori." Aidou said as he used his body to shield Yori from the falling debris.

"Hanabusa, get out of there! Hanabusa!" Yori shouted.

"I love you, Yori." Aidou smiled.

"I love you too... Please get out... Hanabusa!"

She shrieked as debris started to fall on top of Aidou.

"I'll always love you..." were Aidou's last words to her.

She continued to cry his name and her love for him as debris continued to fall, Aidou's body shielding her from them. His body didn't gave up as it fought against the debris from harming her.

His blood dripped on her face and her clothes as tears flowed out of her eyes while she stared at Aidou's unwavering body shileding her.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

_**September 14, 2001**_

"Please, ma'am... We're doing the best we can to-" an officer said to Yuuki.

"Where's my brother and my husband?!" Yuuki screamed at them as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Ma'am please-"

"I won't go until I see my brother and my husband!" she screamed still until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuuki-chan... Please... They're doing the best they can to find Kaname and Kiryuu-kun... Rest for now" Ichijou said.

"But it's already been 3 DAYS! How am I supposed to rest?!" Yuuki said.

"I know how you feel, Yuuki-chan... But please... For now... Rest... Kaname and Kiryuu-kun will like that." Ichijou said as Yuuki let him lead her to a cafe.

"What would you want, Yuuki-chan?" Ichijou asked.

"Coffee please..." Yuuki mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Okay..." Ichijou said as he walked away, only to go back after a few minutes, bearing with him two cups of steaming coffee.

"Thank you..." Yuuki said as she took her cup from Ichijou.

"My... my wife and my daughter haven't returned after the accident..." Ichijou said after they said a few moments of silence.

"Why?" Yuuki asked out of curiousity as she looked at her with concern eyes.

"I... I don't know..." Ichijou's eyes began to be filled with tears as he told her his inner thoughts.

"I... I can't help but think... that... They got killed in the attack..." And he sobbed uncontrollably. Yuuki immediately went to his side and comforted him the way she used to comfort Kaname.

"There there... It's okay... The officers are going to find them..." she cooed as she rubbed circles on his back.

"But... What if they didn't found them anywhere in New York? What if they have found them but they are already dead? What if... What if..." Yuuki hugged the crying man close to her chest.

"Don't worry... Wherever they are, they must be safe. So don't cry..."Yuuki said, cradling Ichijou in her arms. They were silent for a few minutes (save for Ichijou's sobs) until Ichijou said to Yuuki that he's already okay.

"Thank you, Yuuki-chan..." he said, wiping his tears and stopping himself from crying again.

"No problem, Ichijou-san." she said, and smiled warmly at him even though deep inside, her heart is being torn apart.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

_**September 16, 2001**_

"Hello?" Ichijou answered his phine with Yuuki walking beside him.

"Is this Mr. Takuma Ichijou?" a voice of a man asked him

"Yes, this is him. May I know who is speaking please?" he asked, stopping on his tracks.

"This is Officer Dwayne... We would just like to inform you that we found the body of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu... and two unidentified bodies... You might want to take a look at them... see if you know the bodies..." the officer said.

"O-okay... We'll... We'll be there in a few minutes..." Ichijou mumbled and hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Yuuki asked, driven by curiosity.

"Officer Dwayne... He said... They found Kaname and Kiryuu-kun's body... And two other bodies..." Ichijou said, tears welling on his eyes. Yuuki felt her knees giving up on her. Hearing those words seemed to take all the hope inside Yuuki's being. She cried, not knowing that she's already crying. She screamed, not hearing that she is screaming. She is being hugged, but doesn't feel a single thing. The only thing on her mind was, "Onii-sama and Zero are dead... Onni-sama and Zero are dead... They are no longer alive... They are no longer here with me... I am widowed. I am orphaned. Onii-sama and Zero are dead..."

"Y-Yuuki-chan... Would... Would you... Would you want to see Kiryuu-kun and Kaname?" Ichijou asked with trembling voice. Yuuki merely nodded, too lost for words.

X-X-X

When Yuuki's eyes laid on the bloody figures of her husband and brother, she immediately sprinted into a run and fell on her knees. She hugged the two lifeless bodies in her arms, not caring if they smell. Not caring if she gets bloody. She wailed and wailed.

Ichijou cried silent tears, covering his mouth. He didn't notice that Officer Dwayne approached him.

"Uhm... Sir, I think you might want to take a look at this..." Officer Dwayne said, tapping Ichijou slightly. Ichijou followed, silent tears still flowing freely from his emerald eyes. When he saw the bodies Officer Dwayne showed him, he burst into tears.

Ichijou saw in front of him the lifeless body of his wife and his daughter. He wailed and embraced the bodies in his arms, remorsing for his loss. He lost his bestfriend and his family. He cried, not caring that the rain started pouring on the 7 PM streets of New York.

"Y-Yuuki..." Yuuki was so shocked by the voice she heard. She turned around and saw her bestfriend, Sayori Wakaba, with scars on her skin. She also noticed Yori's left arm on a sling. She hugged Yori and she cried on her shoulder.

"Yori! They're gone! They're gone... I... I haven't said goodbye to them yet... I haven't told Zero that I really love him and that he means everything to me... I haven't told Onii-sama how much I love him and how much I appreciated his care for me..." Yuuki cried while Yori patted her friend on the back, ignoring the pain on her left arm.

"It's okay, Yuuki... I'm here... I... I know how you feel..." Yori said to soothe her bestfriend.

"No! You don't understand, Yori-chan... They're dead... They will never come back..." Yuuki said, her voice going an octave higher.

"I understand how you feel, Yuuki. Hanabusa died right in front of my eyes..." Yori said as tears filled her eyes. They continued like that... Sobbing in each others arms. Not wanting to let go, afraid that they might lose each other.

------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------

_Winter... _Yes, winter is approaching... Winter is approaching, not only on the lands but also on the hearts of all who lost their loved ones... Winter... The inevitable cold that overshadows the warmth of the sun... _Winter..._

Yuuki knelt in front of the grave of her late husband with an umbrella on her left hand while her right clutched 2 bouquets of roses. _Their favorite._

_In the loving memory of Zero Kiryuu. A husband, a brother, a friend. Died September 11, 2001 at the age of 26._

She placed one in front of Zero's grave as she wore a sad smile on her lips. She went next to Kaname's grave, which is beside Zero's.

_In the loving memory of Kaname Kuran. A brother, a friend. Died September 11, 2001 at the age of 27._

She placed the other bouquet on his grave as she stared it for a moment.

She wasn't able to give her final words to them. She wasn't able to do her final act to them. She didn't had the chance to say or express how she truly felt. Regret lives in us all.

"We all lost somebody special to us that day..." she heard a voice speak to her. She turned around and saw Ichijou standing, holding a small bouquet of red roses.

"I just dropped by to give this to Kaname... His favorite..." Ichijou said as he knelt down beside Yuuki.

"Onii-sama would have loved to have all these roses with him..." Yuuki said, looking at nothing.

"Yeah... He would really love these... And so will Kiryuu-kun..." Ichijou said, smiling a little.

"It's a shame... Today's my wedding anniversary and I don't even have a husband to celebrate with..." Yuuki said, looking at Zero's grave.

"My birthday's coming up and I don't have a wife nor a kid nor a bestfriend to celebrate it with." Ichijou said, turning his head to the left before going back to looking at Kaname's grave. The two of them were silent for a while until Ichijou declared that he got to go and finish some work.

Yuuki went back to Zero's grave. She stared at it for a few moments until she heard footsteps approaching her. Almost automatically, her head whiped to the direction of the sound.

She saw Ichiru, Zero's younger twin, approach the grave. He knelt down without saying a word.

After a moment's silence, he said, "You know, my brother really likes to plant roses when we were young. He said it's pretty and it really smells nice." Ichiru said, still staring at the grave in front of him.

"He told me that..." Yuuki said, not taking her eyes off the grave.

"I see..." Ichiru said. _Silence._

"So, where's your bestfriend?" Ichiru asked.

"She already went ahead of me. Said that she still has some things to do." Yuuki said and they once again met silence.

"You know, Zero's my bestfriend... As much as it hurts to admit it, he's dead... And if Zero happen to see us here, he's going to shout at us, "Hey you wimps! Don't go crying about my grave! Focus on living your own lives." And then he's gonna shoo us away." Ichiru said, chuckling a little.

"Well, I guess that's what he would really say..." Yuuki said, smiling a little.

"I guess there's no more point weeping for him for now... We've said our prayers, he probably heard us in heaven as one of God's pretty angels... How about coffee? It's freezing." Ichiru said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Coffee sounds nice..." Yuuki said.

"Starbucks is near this cemetery. Wanna come? My treat." Ichiru said, standing up.

"Sure." Yuuki said. But before she stood up, she whispered, "Happy Anniversary. I hope you can hear me."

"Come on. The rain's getting heavier." Ichiru said, already ahead of her.

"Coming!" Yuuki said as she ran to stand next to Ichiru. If Yuuki looked back to the grave, maybe she might have caught a glimpse of an angel standing there and smiling at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: To clear some things up, Rima, Ruka, and Rido are dead... And their respective pairs already know... Even though there's no body to cry over or an urn full of ash, yeah, they're dead.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed reading this ultimately insane long fic I have made. This is the longest one I have ever made... Ever... *15 pages on MS Word.**

**Anyway, Happy New Year and uhm... Review, please?^_^**

**Love y'all... ^_^  
**


End file.
